Happy BDay, TC!
by Demon-Enchantress
Summary: Though this is dedicated to TC for her birthday, you can still read it and tell me what you think! It's a surprise for her, and I hope she likes it, as well as you! Thankies!


HAPPY B-DAY, TC!!!!!

DE: Hi there! This fic is dedicated to TC for her b-day! .

EBD: She's not here right now, and good thing! We're holding a surprise party for her!

DE: LET US PREPARE!!!!!

Disclaimer: We own zilch! Well, except TC, DE, EBD, and KK.... We own ourselves!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Botan: =puts up streamers around the room= When is she getting here?

KK: =blowing up balloons with Yusuke, Kuronue, Hiei, and Shizuru= I don't know; DE?

DE: =helping Botan and Youko put up streamers= Around noon!

Youko: =looks at clock= O.O THAT'S ONLY TWO HOURS AWAY!! =mumbles= I still have to get her a present...

DE: =mutters= You're not the only one...

Shuichi: =pops head through a window leading from the kitchen to the living room= The cake will be done in about an hour!

Shizuru: Isn't he making a wedding-type cake? =blows up another balloon=

KK: I think so. =blows another balloon=

Hiei's Balloon: =blows up= POP!!!

DE, EBD, KK, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma: =scream in surprise=

Hiei: Oops...sorry...

Koenma: =hangs up balloons with Kuwabara= Isn't Genkai supposed to be making the sign with Keiko?

Botan: I thought they were already done with it ten minutes ago...

DE: =falls off ladder and hits the floor hard= ...ow... =gets up and redoes line of streamers=

KK: O.o; Um, yeah, I think they found something wrong with it. So, they went back to work on it.

Youko: Isn't Yukina supposed to be here?

Shizuru: She's keeping TC busy until we page her.

Kuwabara: =tear= Oh, my sweet Yukina! =pauses work=

Hiei: =whacks Kuwabara= Touch my sister and die!

Kuwabara: =twitches on the floor=

Yusuke: =blows up a balloon, ties it, then throws it at Kuwabara= Put that up, would ya? =blows up another=

DE: =falls off the ladder again= GAH!!!!! =lands on a balloon and it pops=

All: =scream from the loud pop=

DE: ..... =gets up and glares at the ladder= YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!

Youko: Having problems, DE? =snickers=

DE: =blares at Youko= Shut up. =puts streamers up along bottom of wall=

Genkai: =from computer room= DONE!!!!!

Keiko: IS NOT!!! YOU FORGOT BENJI AND TIA!!!!!

Genkai: OH SHUT UP, DIMWIT!!!

Keiko: THAT'S YUSUKE!!!

Yusuke: I HEARD THAT!!!!!

Genkai: SMOOTH MOVE, ONNA!!!!!

Keiko: =smacks Genkai= GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!

Genkai: HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME?!!!

Shizuru: =sigh= I'll go break them up... =goes to computer room=

All in Living Room: =stare at each other, not sure what's going on=

Shizuru: STOP THIS NONSENSE AND GROW UP!!! YOU TWO CAN GET ALONG JUST FINE IF YOU'D JUST STOP FIGHTING ABOUT CALLING WHO WHAT!!1 YEAH, YUSUKE'S THE DIMWIT, BUT AREN'T WE ALL?!!! THE IMPORTANT THING TO DO RIGHT NOW IS GET THAT BANNER FINISHED!!! THANK YOU!!!!! =comes back out to living room and starts blowing up another balloon=

All: =stare at Shizuru=

Shizuru: What? They were getting annoying...

Botan: Well, thank you, Shizuru...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%About 45 minutes later...%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shuichi: The cake is cooling! It'll be frosted and then assembled! =disappears from window=

Koenma: Why would he have to assemble it?

KK: Because it's the only type that we can all have a piece...and Shuichi insisted!

%%%%%10 minutes before the paging, the house is all decorated with streamers, balloons, a banner with the gang and TC's two cats on it, and a cake that looked like it was from a real wedding. The gang had on party hats and has noisemakers...%%%%%

Hiei: Where's the other hyper onna, the Irish wind jin, and the ice jin?

All: =looks around=

KK: DE, you did tell them, didn't you?

DE: Yeah! I told EBD about it, and she told Jin, who told Touya! I don't know why they aren't here...

Door: =bursts open, and EBD, Jin, and Touya all stand there, out of breath from running up the stairs=

All: O.o;

EBD: Ashi elevator broke, so we had to take the stairs...

DE Doesn't explain why you're late!

Jin: The li'l lassie said we had to get some presents for the lass.

Touya: We went everywhere...EBD couldn't find a good enough gift. So, she got a ton.

Youko: KANI!!!!! (DE: That's a long story between EBD, TC, KK (when she gets back...), and myself) I forgot to get the present!

DE: I told EBD to get mine...and Youko's! .; =turns to Youko= I didn't think you'd remember...

EBD: Here! =hands Youko and DE each a wrapped gift= There ya go!

Youko and DE: YAY!!! .

Genkai: Who's going to page Yukina?

Hiei: I will. =gets out pager and starts pressing buttons=

Hiei's Pager: =screen keeps showing 'Error!' and beeping=

Hiei: BAKA!!!!! My pager won't work...

Yusuke: Do you even know how to work it?

Hiei: . ;; Hn...no...

All: =sweatdrop to floor=

Botan: =shows Hiei how to work pager=

Hiei: =sends message to Yukina=

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%With TC and Yukina...%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukina's Pager: =goes off beeping=

Yukina: Oh! I'm getting a message!

Yukina's Pager: =text says, "Yukina, it's Hiei. We're ready. But get me out of here! They're all crazy, I tell you, crazy! AAHHH!!! HELP ME!!!"=

TC: Who's it from?

Yukina: Hiei. He's just being a bit weird.

TC: How so?

Yukina: . ; Uh, well, he thinks pretty much all of you are crazy...

TC: Typical Hiei... =sigh= Hey, can we go home now? My feet hurt, and I've already spent over 5,000 bucks!

Yukina: Certainly! .

TC: O.o; Okay...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Back at the house...%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hiei: It's sent.

Touya: That took a while...

Hiei: .: It wasn't that long!

EBD: Long enough!

KK: Enough! We need to hide!

All: =place gifts by cake table, with other refreshments, and hide=

TC and Yukina: =walk in=

All: SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

TC: AAAWWWWW, THANKS, GUYS!!!!!! =tear=

KK, DE, and EBD: =sing= We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Hanukah! We wish you a merry Kwanzaa! And a happy potluck! Bad tidings we bring, to you and your sins! We wish you a merry...uh...Assorted Holidays and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! (This song thingy is by PsychosAnonymous! Everyone highly agrees and encourages you to read her stories! .=

All: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Shizuru: Uh, girls, it's not Christmas or whatever...

TC: Yeah, it's my birthday! And it's July, not December!

KK, DE, and EBD: .;; We knew that!

All but TC: =sing= Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear TC! Happy birthday to you!

All: =surrounding cake, with the candles Shuichi lit ealier, while singing=

TC: =blows out candles and opens presents after everyone's done eating cake=

%%%%%After several hours of fun and games, all but TC, Touya, EBD, Jin, KK, Hiei, DE, and Youko go home. The eight staying start cleaning up the huge living room of the giant house with fifteen living rooms, twenty bedrooms, twenty bathrooms, three kitchens, five family rooms, ten offices, nine patios, seven spare rooms, and eleven storage rooms, plus two basements and five game rooms, as well as a huge party room, a giant ballroom, lounge, and five fancy dining rooms...%%%%%

Touya: =picks up TC bridal style and starts to carry her off to her room=

TC: Touya, we need to help clean up!

DE: Oh, no you don't, TC! Let Touya take care of you for a while! It is your birthday, after all! Why should you be working?

TC: =thinks= Good point...but are you sure?

KK: She spoke for all of us, TC.

All but TC and KK: =nod=

TC: Well, okay then...

Touya: =carries TC to her room=

Everyone else: =finished cleaning and went to own rooms, Hiei with KK, Jin with EBD, and Youko with DE=

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

DE: So, what do you think? A happy day for a chick that deserves it? I think so!

EBD: Now we just have to wait and see what TC says about it...

KK: But all of you loyal and wonderful readers will review, right? Sure, it's dedicated to TC, but that doesn't mean you can't read it and review! It's still funny, right? DE's classic blonde moments of falling even when she's standing—or sitting—perfectly still? Please review? =puppy eyes=

EBD and DE: =puppy eyes as well= Please? With a [insert favorite food] on top?

DE: =while still giving puppy eyes, falls over= GAH!!!

KK and EBD: =snicker= See what we mean?!

DE: Oh shut up! =small—very small—blush and glares at KK and EBD=

KK: Eep! Review before she falls on us!

EBD: Oh no! She's charging!

KK and EBD: =run=

DE: GET BACK HERE, BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!! =chases KK and EBD=

%%%%%After an hour and a very gruesome fight—okay, maybe not gruesome...—they all lay on the floor, laughing...%%%%%

EBD: Friend thing, we swear! DE's affected us!

DE: Oh, shushies! =laughing=

KK: We need to get out more...

All: PLEEEEAAAAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
